Bionic Rebellion
"Bionic Rebellion" is the 1st and 2nd episode in Season 4 and the premiere of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on March 18, 2015. This is the 73rd and 74th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Sebastian and the only appearance of Lexi and Tank. Plot Sebastian has secretly formed an evil rebellion to get revenge on the Lab Rats for destroying his father, Victor Krane. Meanwhile, Leo is trapped with the other bionic people who also want revenge on their "father", but Leo manages to convince Spin and Bob to help him, and in the end, Sebastian is defeated, along with Lexi and Tank, his rebellion is brought down, and he and his comrades are taken to a facility. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Guest Cast * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Peggy Miley as Mother Perry Trivia * This episode is the premiere for Season 4. * This is the first 1-hour special in Season 4. * Part one was available to WATCH on Disney XD on March 11, 2015. * Sebastian almost killed Chase with the laser bo. * Sebastian unlocks all of his abilities and it causes him to malfunction in the end. * This is the sixth 1-hour episode of the series. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim, You Posted What?!? and Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * This episode's time slot on March 18, 2015 is at 8:30 PM until 9:30 PM Eastern Time. * Sebastian, Lexi and Tank are taken to government jail at the end of this episode. ** It's also revealed that their bionic chips were removed. * In this episode, Perry tries to warn the others that Sebastian was up to no good, but no one believes her. This is similar to Leo trying to warn the team that Marcus was evil. * The soldiers learn about their origins and also the fact that Douglas is the Lab Rats' real father. * Donald did not want to tell the students about Victor Krane until they were ready. This is the same concern he had about telling Adam, Bree and Chase that Douglas was their real father. * It's revealed why Douglas did not want to unlock all of Chase's abilities at once, though he may have exaggerated the effects. Unlocking all abilities at once will strain him and fry out his chip, which is what happened to Sebastian. * This is the first special Douglas does not appear in since Bionic Showdown. However, he is mentioned. * This is the first season premiere Tasha does not appear in. However, she is mentioned. * This is the second time Adam, Bree, and Chase have befriended villains, with the first being with Marcus. * It is not explained why Leo and Spin are in the beginner level. Leo was told he was going to be upgraded a level, and Spin was already in the intermediate level. It's possible though that Spin was demoted because of the mission he and Bob went on in the Season 3 finale. For Leo, Donald probably still planned on moving him up since he moved up twice in Space Elevator (Unauthorized Mission) * This is the second time Perry gets trapped with one of her rivals. The first was with Leo in Chip Switch. * Leo told the students the story about what happened in Back From The Future, except he made it more dramatic. *The events of Bionic Showdown were mentioned in this episode. * This episode was split into two parts on May 20th and 21st. * The events of this episode are mentioned in Under Siege, One of Us, and Lab Rats: On The Edge. * After the events near the end of Unauthorized Mission, it's revealed that Donald recovered. * This is the first season premiere where Chase dosen't use his Force Field. * This episode has many similarities to the Season 2 premiere of the Mighty Med episode, How The Mighty Med Have Fallen in that it follows after a heroic character turns evil at the final scene of the previous season's finale; Sebastian turns evil much like how Skylar Storm turns evil at the final scene and takes over the island as Skylar and The Annihator did with Mighty Med. Similar to how Kaz kept helping the villains, Chase keeps accidentally helping the villains. The plot also involved Leo trying to escape and help, which is what Kaz and Oliver had to do to before taking on Skylar. A major difference, however, is that Sebastian gets captured, whereas in Mighty Med, the heroes fail to capture Skylar. Goofs * In Unauthorized Mission, Leo was promoted from a beginner. However, in this episode, he is still a beginner. * Spin was promoted to advanced, but in this episode, he's still a beginner. This may not be a goof though because of the unauthorized mission he went on in the previous episode. * Chase placed the academy on lockdown while Sebastian was in the Mentor Quarters unlocking his new abilities, so it is unknown how he got from the Mentor Quarters to the common area Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Rebellion Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Major Events Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Specials Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Victor Krane's Legacy Arc Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with guest stars